


The Super Soldier Program Part 10: To Her Rescue

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distress letter calls Robin to leave the Shepherds for a brief moment to help someone very important to him. All the while, he learns previously hidden truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 10: To Her Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Big disclaimer here before you read. You probably notice that the "relationship" tag is about Robin and Morgan. Just want to point out that this is NOT an incest chapter. This is a wholesome, non-sexual father-daughter bonding chapter. Just need to get that out of the way. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Besides, Morgan is too pure for that, you monsters.)

**To Her Rescue**

 

 

Hours passed since the Shepherds arrived on Mount Prism. The trip was eerily peaceful. The entire time the army spent here, not a single enemy attempted to make any sort of attack to stifle their progress. Everyone was wary and on the tip of their toes, ready for anything to happen. The atmosphere was especially tense as the army was without their tactician for the time being. It was already mid-day and they had not seen eye or ear of the man since his departure with Tiki. Chrom only grew increasingly worried after receiving an abundance of news. Firstly, Sumia had returned from a scouting mission and confirmed there was a startling number of Risen prowling the roads that lead out of the mountain. A situation that was of little immediate concern as they still had their ships to ferry them back to the eastern desert once again. Secondly, during her scouting, she was approached by one of the royal armies' Pegasus Knights that had a letter which needed Chrom's urgent attention. Just the sound of it was enough to chill his blood. Perhaps the only good news to come out of her rounds was that Robin was safe and sound at the foot of Mount Prism under Tiki's protection. The Prince sighed a breath of relief knowing that his friend was in good hands. If anyone was fit to protect him from any sort of tragedy, it was Tiki.

The Shepherds were all set to move onto their next destination whenever their commander said the word. For the time being, everyone just wandered about the old village until an order was given. Until then, Chrom had his usual meeting with the Khans and Say'ri in order for them to all sit down and discuss what was in the message he received.

The four gathered together in the center of the village and waited for Chrom to relay the urgent message. The Khans and princess only looked on as Chrom's eyes drifted from side to side on the page. Every second he spent reading it only made his expression worsen.

"...This is bad." He said abruptly.

"What a surprise." Basilio grunted. "So, are you just going to keep us in suspense, or will you tell us what happened?"

"Someone... important has been hurt. This message is a request to send one of our healers for help."

"Lord Chrom, with respect, surely the person in question is not so important that we must dwindle our own numbers, are they?" Say'ri stepped forward.

"I'm afraid they are, Say'ri." Chrom turned, placing the letter back into its envelope and walking away from the group. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find and inform Robin."

As Chrom left the three to their own devices, Say'ri crossed her arms, put off by the idea of needing to sacrifice their own units for one singular person...

-x-

At the foot of Mount Prism, Robin and Tiki remained together the entire time. Tiki busied herself with making sure the surrounding area was free of enemies while Robin spent his time drawing a crude map of the continent in the dirt with a broken tree branch and marking off the best path forward. It was really all he could do to pass the time now. He and Tiki already had sex about twice in the few hours they've been together and he really needed a break.

The tactician yawned deeply and rolled his head about his shoulders to keep himself from simply falling asleep right then and there. He really wished Tiki would return soon so he could have someone to talk to, but like an answer from Naga herself, someone had indeed come for him. The unmistakable sound of large wings flapping above him signaled him to inbound company.

Above him, he saw Sumia and her Pegasus again, this time with Chrom in tow. Robin stood up to his feet and waved his arms to the descending pair. The winged animal touched down and the riders dismounted to meet with the tactician.

"Robin, we have an emergency." Chrom alerted, grabbing the letter and handing it over. He scanned the area from left to right. Robin appeared to be alone. "Where's Tiki?"

"She's making sure the area is safe. She'll be back soon, I'm sure." Robin took the envelope from his friend's hand. "What's this?"

"I think it's best if you found out yourself..." Chrom hadn't looked at his friend directly when he answered him.

Peeling open the letter's paper binding, Robin unfolded the letter within and read each word diligently.

Your Majesty.

This message comes from the Regna Ferox border guard. In the passing days, you supplied us with an exceptional soldier and in return, ordered to maintain contact in regards to their condition on the battlefield. We regret to inform you that due to a recent Risen attack, the one who you entrusted to us has been injured. Our medical units of the Regna Ferox border guard are not well versed in terms of medical practices, however what few specialists we do have inform us that the condition of the one who you have entrusted to us is critical. We do not have the supplies to treat them properly. We humbly request assistance from your exceptional clerics, or else we cannot guarantee your soldier will survive their injuries.

We await for a response as soon as possible.

Reimi, Regna Ferox army general.

Robin's grip on the letter faltered as he finished reading it. His heart skipped a beat and his skin lost it's color. In the quickest instant, he felt as if part of himself withered off and died. He knew very well who was the soldier in question.

"C-C-Chrom..." Robin stuttered in the most frightened tone the Prince had ever heard.

Chrom nodded. "I know. I came here the second I read that letter."

"I've g-got to get over there..." The tactician shambled in his steps, nearly falling to his knees. Chrom held his friend by the shoulder and tried to keep him standing.

Above them, a large shadow was cast overhead. Tiki in her dragon form descended from the skies. Once she landed and changed into her human form, the Manakete addressed Chrom directly. "Chrom, I have troubling news."

"It can't possibly be any worse than what we've just heard." The Prince sighed.

Tiki tilted her head, a bit puzzled by his reaction but continued on. "I had decided to scout the surrounding area not long after Sumia was here and discovered something unexpected." Tiki pointed to the south where they docked their ships. "A massive hoard of Risen appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of our transport. I was able to dispatch them, however what remains of our small fleet is nothing but flotsam and broken wood."

"Dammit!" Chrom's fists clenched at the news. "They've destroyed our only safe route out of Mount Prism... The only way forward is through the passage that leads into Breakneck Pass, but according to our latest scouting report, it's infested with Risen."

"Then that means we've been trapped!" Sumia chimed in.

"Exactly. Grima's forces couldn't get anywhere near the mountain summit to stop us from obtaining Falchion's true might. Instead, he's trapped us here so we can't use it." The Prince rubbed his chin on any sort of way out of their current predicament. By all accounts, they had nowhere to go. With a vast sea at their back and an army of bloodthirsty monsters at their front, they had no room to move. All the while, a comrade was in desperate need of help and it didn't look like they could lend them any.

"Chrom... I have to go back to Ferox." Robin finally spoke.

"I know. We can't just allow one of our own to perish like that. But how do you suggest we go about it? There is no way to get across the entire continent and battle our way through the numbers ahead of us."

"I'll go. Alone."

There was a long pause between the group. No one wanted to say anything for or against the matter. On the one hand, if Robin left them, they could not possibly proceed without his guidance. However, if he stayed, there would be no way to send forward assistance in time. There would be no way aid would be there without the tactician right behind them.

"What will we do without you?" Chrom asked.

"Grima's forces can't touch you as long as you stay on the summit, right? The best you can do for now is to stay there and wait for me to return."

"But how will you make it to Ferox? You don't intend to walk through the only path out of here alone, do you? That's worse than suicide!"

"I will escort him." Tiki interjected, stepping forward. "With the power of my dragonstone, I can fly much faster and farther than any Pegasus or Wyvern."

"That's perfect. We can get there in no time." Robin quickly responded.

"Even if I were to approve," Chrom stepped between Tiki and Robin. "there's no telling how long you'll be gone. What will we do in the meantime."

"Like I said; The Risen will not be able to get near Mount Prism. All of you will be safe. And I promise that I will be back as soon as I can."

The tactician and Prince both glared at each other sternly. Chrom didn't want to be without his tactician for fear of not being good enough himself to lead the cause, and Robin did not want to stay because he was deathly afraid of the person in Ferox being lost.

"Chrom, please." Robin begged. His determined gaze was breaking and all Chrom could see was a man who was on the verge of falling to his knees.

"...Fine." The Prince relented. He was fully aware of Robin's motivations and keeping him here would have been selfish of him. "I'll return in an hour with supplies and an escort for you and our finest healer."

Robin felt himself breath after holding it in so long to seem tough. He was all too happy to know that his request would be fulfilled. "Thank you, Chrom. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But do try to come back as soon as you can, alright? We cant sit on that mountain forever."

With that, Chrom and Sumia re-mounted the Pegasus and took to the skies with the mountain's summit in their sights.

Sumia looked over her shoulder to Chrom. "Captain... Are you really just going to let Robin go by himself?"

"I don't want to keep him here. If the person who was hurt is who we both think it is, it's best that he went along."

"If you say so. I just hope he'll be alright."

With the fastest Sumia's Pegasus could carry them, the two quickly made it back to the summit. The very first thing on Chrom's agenda was to inform his comrades of the situation. All of the Shepherds gathered together to hear their leader. Most of them were puzzled as to why Robin was the only one allowed to go, although the only person to make a big fuss about it was Vaike. The general consensus had no issue with Robin having to take leave for what they hoped would only be a few days. They could use the time to relax and prepare for the upcoming battle that was sure to test their limits. After being addressed about the matter, everyone dispersed and decided to set up camp for the foreseeable future.

For the time being, Chrom gathered supplies from the convoy for Robin's trip. Nothing but the essentials. Food, water, a set of new weaponry and a map to navigate his path. He wasn't sure how much to pack given the length of the trip compared to Tiki's speed, but he made sure to have just enough for them to make it to Ferox. Surely they could resupply on the trip back.

"I beg your pardon, milord." A voice called from behind. Chrom turned to see Maribelle standing behind him carrying a Mend staff in her hands. "I volunteer to be the medical aid and request to accompany Robin on his trip."

"Hm..." Chrom hummed as he thought over her request. "I'm sorry, but I have to decline your request."

"What...?" Maribelle had to suppress her urge to raise her voice. How could he think about not allowing her to go and help? She was one of the best healers in the army!

"I already know who is going to Ferox. But I thank you for stepping up to the call." Chrom turned back to gathering supplies, silently telling the noblewoman this conversation was over. Maribelle could say nothing, so she simply walked away with worry deep in the pit of her stomach for who he would send.

Once Chrom had finished packing everything, he made his way through camp to find the one person who he knew could get the job done. She was the best they had. No matter how terribly injured someone was, even on the brink of death, she could save them. He was hesitant to send her of all people along, but she was the best and only choice he could make.

He stood outside of that person's tent. Without hesitation in his movement, he opened the tent flap to check on it's occupant.

"Sis, how is everything?" He asked.

The blonde looked up from a book she was reading to respond. "Everything is... fine." Emmeryn stammered.

"Good, good. Do you remember what I said earlier today? About Robin?"

"He is... going away." she responded.

"Yes. He will need someone with exceptional healing abilities to help a friend of his in Ferox."

"Me?"

"Yes, exactly. You are the best healer the Shepherds have to offer. I know we don't call upon your services a lot, but now of all times, he needs you."

Both of them were silent for a moment. Emmeryn's eyes remained on her younger brother in what he thought was in contemplation.

"When do we... leave?"

"If you're ready, in just a few minutes.

"Okay. I will go."

"Thanks, Emm. It really means a lot to him. And me."

"A lot?"

"Yes it does. When you get to Ferox, you'll know what I mean."

"Alright. Let's go." Emmeryn closed her book and neatly laid it beside her. In the corner of her room was a staff that only she had the ability to use. A staff topped with a vibrant ruby orb and a gold ring extending from either side of it: The Fortify Staff. A very powerful healing staff that can only be used by the absolute masters of white magic. Emmeryn grabbed hold of the exceptional staff with diligence expected of someone so gentle and followed her brother out of her tent.

Only a few more preparations needed to be handled before everything was ready. Although Tiki was strong by herself, someone else needed to be there to watch over them. Just like before, Chrom had called his soldiers to offer their assistance. As expected, nearly everyone was more than willing to lend their strength to their friend, but exactly who was the one that they could afford to survive without was a crucial choice. One particular soldier stepped forward among the crowd to assert their position.

"Lord Chrom, I volunteer to accompany our companions on this task." Say'ri called above everyone else.

"Say'ri? Perhaps you should reconsider. I need you here to help lead our troops."

The Chon'sin princess shook her head and maintained her posture. "Aye, perhaps if our troops needed to be lead, milord. As you say, we are stranded here without our tactician. What's more, I am duty bound to protect Naga's Voice. I simply cannot step aside and allow her to venture so far from my sight."

"I... suppose." Chrom thought over the decision even after Say'ri's declaration to being Tiki's retainer. He trusted her skills, surely, but she was also quite the accomplished swordswoman and wished she could stay and bolster their numbers. Then again, someone of exceptional discipline such as her could indeed be perfect for his friend's safety. "Alright, Say'ri. You're free to go. on the one condition you travel with someone who I will personally appoint."

Say'ri bowed respectfully, thankful that the Prince allowed her to continue her duties. Although she was fully committed to Tiki's protection, part of her reasons for wanting to join Robin were a bit more selfish. She wanted to see just who it was that deserved such attention as to send over some of their best hands to their aid. If it was a decision that both their commander and tactician unanimously agreed on, perhaps there was a good reason for such action.

'Okay, just a bit more preparation.' Chrom thought as he mulled over who should travel next.

-x-

Below, at the foot of the mountain, Robin was with Tiki once again, charting the best possible path forward. After taking into account the distance traveled and Tiki's exceptional speed, it would be at least a three day trip; a day and a half to make it to Ferox and return back to Mount Prism if they only rested once between trips.

"It is possible to make our trip even shorter if we would not need to stop between here and Ferox. I am perfectly capable of the task." Tiki said.

"No." Robin shrugged off Tiki's claims. "I don't want you to push yourself too hard. You'll be moving much faster than necessary anyway."

"Don't you want to make it to the aid of our comrades as soon as possible?"

"Not at the expense of another comrade's health."

Tiki laughed a bit at the tactician's insistence. Always looking out for everyone. "Very well."

After some planning and mapping out their route ahead, Robin resigned himself to sitting tight until Chrom returned. He said it would be one hour after he had left, and judging by how long it was taking, his estimated time was almost up.

Only a few more minutes passed when Chrom finally arrived with a small entourage along with him. Not one, but two Pegasi descended from the sky, each carrying a full set of passengers. On one, Sumia, Chrom and Emmeryn were leading their companions. The other carried Cordelia, Say'ri, and Henry.

"Looks like we're right on time." Chrom declared as he hopped off Sumia's mount and helping his sister do the same.

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected so many people to help." Robin looked at all of his friends who seemed more than eager to help out.

"Chrom has told us about what's happened. It would be crazy to not expect help." Cordelia chimed in proudly. The crimson Pegasus Knight may not have been the first to volunteer, but when she was called upon, she answered without hesitation.

Say'ri also stood at attention. "And I will pledge my blade to your safety as well. Both you and milady Tiki."

"I'm just here because Chrom told me to! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled without a hint of altruism.

Robin only shrugged at the Dark Mage's brutal honesty. "I'll accept any motivation as long as we get there safe and sound."

"Emmeryn will be there to lend medical assistance. Keep her safe, alright?" Chrom walked his sister over to Robin. He also handed him a satchel full of the supplies he packed for him as well as a spare blade and tome.

"I promise everyone will be back safe and sound before you know it." Robin slung the satchel over his shoulder and gratefully shook Chrom's hand.

Sumia had been silent most of the time. She wasn't going to be part of Robin's party, only serving to help Chrom and Emmeryn down the mountain. Even so, she wanted to have one word in before seeing the tactician go. Stepping off her Pegasus, she walked up to Robin and threw her arm around him in a rough hug. "Be safe, Robin. Everyone will be waiting for you."

Robin returned Sumia's hug and tenderly patted her back. "I will. Make sure everyone here is safe until I get back. I can count on you, right?"

"You bet!" Sumia cheerfully affirmed her ability before letting go. She was more than capable of protecting her friends, she knew it as much as he believed she could.

With everything said and done, Robin prepared to be on his way. Tiki transformed into her dragon form, ready to take flight. The tactician held Emmeryn by the hand and helped her onto Tiki's back. He would take his spot just behind her and keep his arms held about her for safety. Say'ri would in tern do the same with him while Henry mounted Cordelia's Pegasus along with her. Tiki's larger frame made it much easier to accommodate three people without stressing her body, unlike a Pegasus that can hold no more than two people without some difficulty.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin asked his companions.

Everyone responded with a simultanious "Ready!"

After one final wave to Chrom and Sumia, the small squadron of Shepherds were off. Once Tiki and Cordelia had gotten a fair distance off the ground, they took off with the utmost of speed. Less than a minute passed when the two winged figures were out of the Prince's sight. If this is how fast they traveled, he had full confidence that they would easily make it.

-x-

Many hours later, far away from Mount Prism, Robin and his team were soaring high above the skies of Ylisstol. Tiki was moving as if the devil were at her heels, and thanks to a hex Henry placed on Cordelia's Pegasus, it was able to keep up with the dragon's speed without a problem.

They were fast approaching their first and only stop. Miles away from the city was a forest that would have given them cover for hopefully a few hours. At Robin's direction, Tiki swooped down to the earth, underneath the prickly canopy of the trees, with Cordelia following close by. The area was very familiar. As the tactician recalled, it was the first night he ever spent in Chrom's company. It was also the first time he ever laid eyes on the Risen. Back then, this place used to be a verdant, evergreen forest with fresh air circulating throughout. Now, it was in much worse shape since his last visit there. The land was scarred and torn from whatever seismic activity caused the ground to erupt with magma, changing the surroundings forever. While there was still plenty of forest, there was now a large formation centered around the trees. It looked remarkably similar to a wave curling upon the ocean's surface, only made completely out of rock rather than water. Under the cover of this new formation was where the group would stay for the next few hours.

The large, concave overhang of stone made for acceptable shelter from the elements. It was well shaded without being too cold, and should it ever rain during their stay, they would be perfectly fine.

"This sucks." Henry pouted, kicking a rock out of the way of his path. "Why couldn't we stay at the castle? Where they have beds? And food?"

"Because Emmeryn is with us." Robin answered flatly as he rummaged through his satchel for a map he hoped Chrom had the foresight to pack.

"Robin." Cordelia growled with a furrowed brow. She understood what he meant by his answer, but she was not sure she could say the same about the previous Exalt.

"Oh! Um..." Robin caught his mistake and tried to salvage his mistake.

"It's okay. I understand." Emmeryn spoke.

"Your Grace, please let me explain." the tactician insisted. He was so embarrassed at what he said, he was mentally fumbling his words.

"It's because... I should be dead. The people... would panic." The previous Exalt answered. Her expression remained completely calm and understanding of the entire thing. Her surprisingly keen senses surprised everyone around her. Clearly, they underestimated just the kind of person she was, even after her horrid injuries.

"Oh, I see. You wanna keep your survival hush-hush." Henry added. The Dark Mage nodded at the simple explanation. Although he was a person who could always go for a bit of civil disorder, Henry could pass on widespread chaos just this once.

"Precisely. As far as everyone knows, Emmeryn isn't alive anymore." Robin pulled a folded map from his bag.

"Will this cause a predicament should we make it to Ferox?" Cordelia asked as she dismounted her Pegasus.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Cordelia's question. He had not thought all that far ahead, surprisingly. The border guards have been proven to be ruthless if they so much as suspected something was amiss to any party that tried to cross the border. He hoped that his credibility would convince the patrols alone to grant them access. "I... have a plan?"

Somehow that didn't seem to reassure anyone there.

"Anyway... We should probably set up a fire while we're here. We'll be leaving at the first light of dawn, so we should get as much sleep as we can." Robin rolled up his map and placed it back into his satchel. "I'll go and find some wood."

"Allow me to accompany you, sir." Say'ri insisted as Robin walked off. The tactician accepted her assistance. Better for him to travel with a partner in uncertain times like these. The rest of the team made sure to be alert of their surroundings and protect their Exalt.

Robin and Say'ri left their companions to themselves as they walked off into the dark forest under the veil of the night sky. While not dense at all, even the small amount of surrounding trees could hide any enemy with enough skill. Being an evergreen forest, the trees were certainly high enough for a sneak attack from an archer. Even more troublesome was the difficult lack of branches to make an acceptable fire. What few they could find were covered with the prickly leaves from the trees they belonged to. Even after cutting them away with a blade, the two could barely manage an armfull.

"Robin, permit me to ask a question." The Chon'sin princess spoke.

"Yes?" Robin looked back while he tried to peel some bark from one of the trees.

"Please forgive me if what I say offends, but why must we take time away from our own campaign to help one soul?"

Robin's eyes sharpened at the question. "I understand how you must feel, Say'ri. I do. But the person who needs our help is someone very important to me personally."

"I see. Mayhap you would tell me this person for curiosity's sake?"

"It's my daughter."

A deafening silence filled the air between the two. Say'ri was embarrassed to say anything further after having such a negative opinion of the whole endevor. She was very aware of the pain of losing kin, and without bothering to ascertain the proper knowledge, assumed the person in question was a petty bystander. She couldn't even offer an apology with the thought of thinking such an honorable and noble cause was anything but.

Robin had long stopped his attempt at gathering more firewood. His chest was simply too heavy from emotion to allow him to continue. "Morgan was hurt while helping to protect the border of Ferox. I couldn't live with myself if I just let her die."

"I... must apologize. I had not taken into consideration the motivation for something such as this."

"It's fine. I can see how from the outsider looking in, my decisions can be baffling at times."

"Perhaps, but I should have more faith in you as our tactician. For that I apologize."

"Really, it's fine. I probably should have been more clear about it from the start."

A sudden rustling alerted the two to their surroundings. There were no bushes around them, so they looked to the trees. Above them, at least half a dozen Risen peered down below at the two with bows taut and at the ready.

"Say'ri. Run." Robin ordered calmly. "Tell everyone that we're leaving now, I'll catch up."

Without a word of protest, the Swordmaster inched away slowly at first, but quickly broke out into a full on sprint. Half of the archers fired arrows at the woman, thankfully missing her due to her sudden movements. Robin stood in place. He knew the creatures wouldn't harm him since he did technically harbor their master. Or at least he hoped. Killing him probably wouldn't be an issue, but roughing him up may be an option of theirs.

The corpses fell from the tree, landing perfectly on their feet with their bows still trained on him. Slowly, Robin retreated backwards, doing his best not to make sudden moements. They were in the perfect position to turn him into a pin cushion, provoking them could only end in disaster.

Every step he took back, the Risen took one forward. He looked off to the side, waiting for some sort of assistance. He and Say'ri had not traveled very far from their resting site. If she kept running the way she had, surely she would have alerted everyone else to the danger. Fortunately, just as he mind began to wonder, he caught the form of a dragon flying directly towards them.

With a mighty breath, Tiki managed to quickly incinerate the undead archers. When the dragon landed onto her feet, Robin quickly mounted her back. "Change of plans; We're heading straight to Ferox. Let's get everyone else before more of them show up..."

-x-

The brutal cold of Regna Ferox was at the front of the small group of Shepherds as they continued blazing through the skies. The large stone wall that served as the border came into view through the biting snow. As they drew closer, Tiki and Cordelia eased their approach. They had not wanted to startle any of the border guards into thinking they were a threat. Landing just half a mile shy of the border, Tiki and Cordelia touched down. They had been flying all through the night, not taking a single chance of encountering more Risen when they tried to rest for any period of time. They had been flying for hours without slowing down once, and here they stood at a border that was almost half the entire continent away from where they previously were. Such a feat was impossible to imagine, and yet, they had still managed it.

After having finally ceasing the use of her dragon form, Tiki slumped down in the snow on her knees. She was utterly exhausted from pushing herself so hard. Perhaps it was smart of Robin to not make the entire trip in one night. At least, initially. For the rest of the trip, nearly everyone traveled on foot. Cordelia had even elected to allow her Pegasus to rest its wings and simply walk on all fours through the snow with Tiki resting on its back.

The trip was hard on eveyone. The intense weather made it difficult to walk for anyone who had not been properly dressed. It seemed only Robin and Emmeryn, with their generous robes, remained unaffected by the cold. Even Henry with his knowledge of curses and spells had no sort of method to keep everyone warm with his magic that didn't require some sort of animal sacrifice or body parts. Despite this, they marched through the knee-deep snow to their destination.

Upon their approach to the mighty stone wall, one of the border guards had seen the small company and quickly sent word to their fellow guards to prepare themselves for any potential threat. The first to be notified was the captain of the Feroxi guard, Reimi. Once again the stubborn knight stood behind the barred gate. Fortunately, this time the woman noticed the familiar faces before her and even some new ones.

Walking up to the front of the gate, Robin called up to the guards who stood on the wall above him. "Reimi, we came here to answer a distress call. Please allow us entry."

"Ah, so you've finally arrived!" The guard answered. "Open the gates! They have permission to enter!" At her command, the large gates through to Ferox opened. An escort team lined up at the gate entrance and guided the team as they entered into the country.

When the small company of soldiers passed through the gate, Robin hastily stepped forward to meet the general. "Reimi, please escort us to the person who was injured as soon as possible."

"Of course." The general nodded. Without sparing pleasantries, the imposing woman guided the team into her country and made preparations for them to be escorted to one of the fortresses that housed the soldiers who were on duty.

In very little time, Robin and his company arrived at a large stone building located close to the border entrace. Their location was in East Ferox, close to where Flavia's throne was located. Usually the most exceptional of soldiers guarded the Khan's throne as the last and strongest line of defense. Given how Morgan's performance was seen as quite astounding when compared to the seasoned brutes that Ferox was known for, it was more than likely she was stationed here. Reimi continued to guide the small portion of the Shepherds into the building. Cordelia had decided to pair off from the group in order to find some sort of accomidations for Tiki after her forcing herself into such extreme fatigue. Henry also left. He wanted to come along and see how much blood there was, but a terrifying look from Robin sent the Dark Mage running after the Pegasus Knight instead. Say'ri would have followed, but opted to stay with Robin, thinking he may need some emotional support in light of the current situation. Emmeryn quietly followed behind, doing her best to keep quiet so as to not raise too much suspicion on her identity. Although her memory was still slightly fragmented, she did remember that only the Khan's knew what she looked like. No one else in Ferox had seen her face, so it was safe for her to be in public.

All around them were soldiers who were armed and ready for combat at a moments notice. The infirmery was located in one of the underground levels of the barracks. This was done so in case of some sort of emergency, possibly if the border was breeched, anyone who was injured and undergoing treatment could be safely escorted out via a passage that connected to the Khan's fortress.

At present, there were a few soldiers being treated. Some were better than others, but by and large, everyone was able to continue on with their duties if they really needed to. Reimi called for one of the nurses and ordered her to show Robin to the one in the worst shape. The cleric toook Reimi's lead as the general excused herself to return to her duties. The four walked to the very back of the room, where a curtain for privacy obscured the patient from everyone else. The nurse hesitated at first, as she was the only one tending to the person she was leading them two. As such, she knew that what these people would see was not going to be a pretty sight.

With a swift pull at the curtain, Robin stepped forward to see what he only could in his darkest of nightmares. Morgan, his daughter, his little girl, the apple of his eye was laying in what he could only describe as a broken state. Her normally perfect face was mared by a sickening array of deep scratches that one could practically see inside. Her silken and shiny black hair was desheveled and singed at the edges. Half of her face was wrapped in bandages and gauze that had crimson blotches in no small quantity. Her body was in even worse shape. Her arms were completely covered in more bloody bandages, and her chest was just as scratched up as her face. Her stomach had intense burns that turned her skin into a sickening black scortch that looked just as painful as he imagined it felt. Say'ri could not bare the sight and turned her back out of respect. Next to the young tactician was her faithful killing edge that she carried with her ever since Robin met her. Now, it was simply snapped in half down the middle and leaned against her bedside. Robin simply looked down at his precious child, feeing a crushing sense of failure. He let her down. He promised that he would protect her and he let her down.

"What happened to her?" Robin calmly asked. He needed every ounce of self control just so he wouldn't shout.

"It happened about three days ago." The nurse answered. "A particularly forceful attack from a hoard of Risen tried to break through the border for whatever reason. They were armed with exceptional weaponwry and even our lancers from above the gates could do little against them." The woman stoped speaking for a moment to grab a roll of bandages. "This brave girl decided to be the gate's final line of defense. We told her that the gate itself was no issue, even if it did fall. Yet, she remained adamant and took on the invasion by herself. She showed immense power as well, countering those monsters blow for blow." The nurse began unwrapping the bandages around Morgan's left arm, revealing even mor brutal cuts before cleaning them. "But those corpses have no sense of honor. One of them used an Arcfire spell to attack her while she was defending herself from another Risen. The attack sacrificed that ugly monster's comrade, but it still managed to hit her." After properly cleaning Morgan's wounds, the nurse re-dressed her arm with fresh bandages. "That one hit brought her to her knees and the rest... they simply ganged up on her. Their large claws, scraping at her and tearing at her flesh... I was there lending aid during that moment... I'll never forget her screams."

Robin was absolutely heartbroken. He couldn't even imagine the hell Morgan had gone through. He knew better than anyone that death was almost a guarantee in times of war. He should have done more to keep her safe. He should have called for assistance from someone. Anyone! Lucina's unit was also travelin the continent, he could have told her to send someone to watch over her! He made a pomise to himself that after today, he was going to correct that mistake so his other daughters would be safe too. He may not have known them personally as he had done with his first, but he would be damned if they went through the same pain. Probably the worst part about all this was that he couldn't even touch her. He wanted to just take her into his arms and hold her so tight, give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her he loved her so much. She hated when he did that because it embarrassed her in front of her friends, but he knew she secretly adored the attention, and she never protested. Now she was simply too fragile to even move her from her bed, lest he trigger even more unnecessary pain.

In some sort of cruel convienience, the young tactician stirred. Whimpers of pain left her scarred lips as she struggled to move. A single tear rolled down her one eye that wasn't ewrapped in bandages as she opened it to see her surroundings. The moister in her eye made it difficult to see at first, but she blinked the liquid away while she focused her sight. Robin stepped forward and knelt down next to his daughter's bedside so she could see him.

"D... Daddy...?" Morgan strained. She was hoars to such a frightening extent, he worried that even her injuries spread as far as her voice.

"I'm here, honey." Robin answered, fighting to keep a smile on his face. He desparately wanted to brush his hand across her tender cheek and wipe away her tears.

"You... came..." Morgan weakly replied. Her breathing was shallow and quiet to the point that her father could barely tell if she even was breathing. The tiniest of smiles managed to make its way to the girl's grim face. Her eye slowly closed shut afterwards. Robin was practically beside himself with panic, thinking that his little girl may have passed on, only surviving just enough to see his face one last time. Thankfully, the nurse confirmed that she was in fact not dead. This was a regular occurance since her admittion into medical care. She would sleep most of the day, wake up only to relive the agony, and then pass out from the pain. None of that news made him feel any better about the situation, but at least his little girl wasn't dead yet.

"With our meager supplies and inexperience... the only thing we can do for her is dress her wounds and make her as comfortable as possible. I fear she truly may not have much time left." The nurse admitted with sorrow as she wiped cleaning alcohol over Morgan's facial wounds.

"She can be saved." Emmeryn spoke. All three of the people surrounding the previous Exalt quickly turned to her. With all the care in the world, Emmeryn held her Fortify Staff in place as she chanted the incantation to draw upon it's magnificent healing powers. A healthy dose of the magic from the red orb surrounded Morgan, but the results were meager at best. There was certainly progress, for instance, the deep cuts on her face began to shrink. They hadn't closed, but they did shrink.

"I need time..." Emmeryn hummed as she prepared another dose of healing magic to Morgan's body.

"We may not have much time to work with, Emm. I'm counting on you to give it everything you have, okay?"

"Mm. I will... save her. Because I know... it means a lot to you." the ex-royal muttered.

The tactician nodded gratefully in response. He prepared to take his leave, but looked to his child one more time. "Morgan, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to leave you alone right now. You can trust Emmeryn, she will make sure you get better. If you need me, just call and I will be here as fast as I can." Say'ri and Robin left the injured girl to recover with their trust fully invested in Emmeryn. They left the underground medical ward and made the decision to regroup with the rest of their friends and wait in Ferox until further notice. On Robin's word, they were not to leave the country until he was assured of Morgan's survival. If she truly was going to sucumb to her injuries, then at the very least he wanted to be right next to her in her final moments. However, he prayed to the high heavens that would not be the case.

-x-

Meanwhile, a figure stepped through the deep snowfields of Ferox, clutching a thick brown cloak to their chest. The sound of light armor could be heard underneath their coverings and their sword tapping against their hip with every step.

"Gods! Never have I seen such dreadfull weather!" The person huffed as they stubbornly lumbered through the snow. Every word they spoke was accompanied with a puff of their visible breath; a testament to just how cold it was. Had they known the journey would be this difficult, they would have layered their clothes more.

After marching forward for what seemed like an eternity, the figure managed to find themselves at the top of a mountain range. The chilling snow here was especially brutal, and the high altitude made it hard to control their breath. Squinting their eyes to focus against the blustering wind, they managed to catch a glimpse at their destination in the distance. The large border wall of Regna Ferox.

"Finally, I've made it..." The figure slumped down onto their knees, struggling to keep themselves warm. Reaching into a small bag they had tied to their waist, they picked out a rolled up note they recieved from their comrades before making the journey out here alone. They unfurled the note which had one sentence written in it.

Allow this person entry into Regna Ferox.

The bottom corner of the page was then marked with a familiar symbol: The Brand of the Exalt.

"I'm almost there..." They spoke again. A fire in their eyes granted them a spark of adrenaline to rise back onto their feet and continue on. No matter what it took, they would make it there. They HAD to make it there. "Almost there... Lucina." The winds around them blew furiously, threatening to blow their hood clean off their head. They held onto their garmet even tighter and pushed onward.

-x-

A welcome change to Ferox came in the form of its nightly hours. It was probably the only time of the day where icy winds did not plague the altready tough lands. Although, the tempurature dropped a few more degrees in exchange. According to scholars, 'it was simply too cold for snow to fall.' A statement that many reasonably found hard to believe.

Currently, Robin was once again in the Feroxi barracks, having one final checkup on Morgan before he would turn in for the night. Her condition was still nowhere near well enough for her to even stand on her two feet. Thankfully, with Emmeryn's constant attention, she was most definitely brought back from the brink of death. It was an entire day since they arrived in Ferox and the previous Exalt never left her side, even barely catching enough sleep. Robin never failed to visit Morgan and see her condition, even if she remained asleep. It was really all he could do. If nothing else, it served to put him at ease knowing he saved his daughter's life.

"Just follow my finger, hon." Robin ordered to the girl who was still lying down on her bed. She was still in far too much pain to sit up for very long, but her treatment was coming along just fine. For starters, her face was almost completely healed. Enough that her bandages could be removed, hence the test her father subject her to. Slowly, Robin moved his finger either vertically or horizontally before Morgan's face and tracked her pupil movements. From what he could see, her eyesight was miraculously spared from her otherwise grevious injuries.

"That will do. It looks like your eyes weren't harmed. I'm glad." Robin smiled with relief.

"If only I could say the same for the rest of me." Morgan replied dejectedly.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that this particular failure on her part as a soldier ate away at her. Even with her father by her side, she was still reluctant to return to her bright and optimistic self.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Robin sat at the foot of his daughter's bed and inched close to her so she would not need to sit up.

"Not really..." The young tactician closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I nearly got myself killed. I thought I could..." Her voice trailed off.

"Could what?" Robin asked,

"I... I wanted to show off and prove to everyone here how good I am in battle. I had everything going for me. The proper equipment, I assessed the situation accordingly, but I still messed up."

Robin gently rested his hand over his child's bandaged left arm, being careful not to hurt her. "Morgan, we all mess up. I can't tell you how many times I've nearly gotten myself killed for similar reasons."

"Yeah, but I also failed myself, Dad. Not just as a fighter but as a tactician too." Morgan opened her eyes to look at her father, the soulfull orbs glimmering with moisture. "I failed you, Dad. I wanted to put everything I learned from you to the test but I couldn't do it..."

Robin stood up from the bed, already detecting a tear or two from his daughter. He grabbed a tissue from a nearby medical kit and gently padded the area around Morgan's eyes. Crouching next to her bed side, he smiled proudly when he took her response into consideration. "Heh. If that's the case, then I was the one who failed you."

Turning her head in a rare moment of shock, Morgan looked at her father's happy face. "What?"

"I never bothered to teach you a crucial part of tactical warfare: Retreat is always an option."

"But isn't running away from battle a sign of weakness? You always said to never allow the enemy to know your fear." Morgan asked. As far as she could remember, when it came to battle, victory was the only option. Retreating was seen as a failure to her, hence why running away was something that she never dreamed of.

"Sometimes choosing not to fight... is the best choice you can make." Emmeryn chimed in. Her inner pacifist needed to speak up this time. Being a victim of the brutalities of war, she felt somewhat of a kindred spirit with the girl. Although she figured it was not quite her place, she wanted to make an effort to heal not only the girl's wounds on the outside, but within as well. "Sometimes, you have to make decisions... that you may not like. You may not even agree with them. But they can be for the greater good. Trust me... I know."

"But what about honor? Or fighting to protect your comrades? Those are important too."

"There's nothing honorable about showing off, for one." Robin answered. It came off a bit more harsh than he intended, but it was something he figured Morgan needed to hear. "And you can't protect your comrades if you die. I'd rather my daughter have her pride wounded than die a martyr."

Morgan's eyes looked away from her father's gaze. His message had gotten through to her, but her sense of pride was indeed terribly bruised from the whole event. She had nothing more to say on the matter, she just wanted to rest for now and think things over.

"Look, I know it's hard. Feeling the sting of defeat when you're used to winning. But it's important to always get back up every time you fall down. And I know you'll get back up. You're my kid after all, right?" Morgan nodded subtely in response. He was right, as he always was. If anything, this would be a lesson for her to put forward on the path to becoming a great tactician. Robin gently patted Morgan's arm and stood up to his feet.

"I guess I'll just leave you with Emmeryn for now. I'll be by first thing in the morning." Leaning down, Robin gave Morgan a kiss on her forehead, something he had been meaning to do since he arrived.

"Dad..." Morgan pouted.

"Love you too, honey." The tactician smiled back. Before he took his leave, Robin's eyes spotted Morgan's weapon of choice; the Killing Edge that she faithfully used, now broken from her earlier encounter. Carefully taking the blade in his hands, he tucked it under his arm. "I'll see if I can find someone to repair this." Waving good-bye to Morgan, Robin left her continued care with Emmeryn.

The darkness of night and spiteful cold surrounded the tactician as he trudged through the snow once again for the countless time that day alone. He marched all the way to the Khan's fortress where he and his companions were staying. It was by Reimi's suggestion, as she knew Khan Flavia would not mind at all. The Shepherds were always welcome into her home. Robin made a note to himself to find a way to thank her for her generosity, even though it hadn't been directly from her mouth.

As he walked into the large hall of the fortress, he came across two of his friends who were having a conversation regarding something or another. It was between Say'ri who was on her way to the dining hall and Cordelia who had just come from there and was looking to return to the guest chambers to settle down for the night.

Stepping up to the pair, Robin greeted them while trying to remain considerate and taking care not to butt into their conversation. Once he was within view, both ladies turned to face him.

"Is Morgan doing well?" Cordelia asked first.

"She is certainly doing better." Robin answered. "Her recovery is coming along smoothly, but it will be a while before she can be back on her feet. I think it's safe to say she may be out of commition for the rest of this campaign."

"Oh. The poor thing. And she seems like such a capable fighter."

"Aye, her ability with a blade is peerless. A style I've seen rivaled only by Chon'sin warriors." Say'ri added.

"Speaking of which, her weapon was destroyed from her last encounter." Robin held out the broken Killing Edge for the two to see for themselves.

Say'ri looked upon the weapon and immediately identified it. Although virtually indisgintruishable from any other Killing Edge of its kind, this one in particular was very familiar to her. Carved into the side of the blade were some sort of scripture that Robin and Cordelia could not quite understand. Symbols of some sort, perhaps a language they were not privvy to. For Say'ri, it was easily identifiable as the language spoken in Chon'sin. The symbols that were inscribed into the weapon were names. Hers had only one name, while Morgan's had two. The one name they both shared were 'Yen'fay'. In honor of her fallen sibling, Say'ri herself carved her brother's name into her weapon and kept it with her always as a means of holding his protective spirit close to her heart when in battle. There was only one weapon of that kind in the world, and yet Morgan managed to have it. The other name that was written made Say'ri swallow her throat when translating it. It read as 'Robin'.

"Let me have a look at that." Cordelia held her hand out for the blade and Robin obliged. Her eyes inspected the weapon, especially where it was broken. "Hm... I think I may be able to fix this."

"I figured as much. You do have a knack for smithing." Robin nodded in agreement. He was hoping she would be able to help. He has witnessed her ability to forge lances from with no assistance. A sword should prove to be no large challenge.

"Judging by the break in the sword, I should have it fixed by tomorrow. Unlike forging a blade from scratch, a repair will take no time at all."

"Thanks. That sword means a lot to her. She'll be very happy to have it fixed."

"I'll be sure try and preserve the blade as best I can and I will bring it to you when it's finished." Cordelia then left Robin and Say'ri while she went to use the Khan's personal forge. If Flavia didn't mind them using rooms to stay in while they were visiting, then an ingot or two would be nothing of serious importance.

Say'ri stayed behind, still piecing together her thoughts. Rather than directly addressing Robin, she seemed intent on admiring the floor with her hand tapping at the hilt of her sheathed blade. Robin stood before her, waiting to see if she had anything to say. He could tell just from the look on her face, that she was wrestling with many thoughts.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Reimi called as she walked into the large hall, her armor clanking with every step bringing Say'ri back to reality. "Robin, I need you to come with me."

"Has something happened?" The tactician asked.

"Not yet. Which is why I need your company." The intimidating knight turned to leave expecting Robin to follow, which he did indeed. Say'ri also decided to join them. She had something important to speak about with Robin after Reimi was finished with him.

The trio walked back into the cold night down the familiar path to where Robin expected was the barracks. His first thought was that Morgan needed him, prompting his immediate attention. He certainly hoped that if that were the case, it was not dire. However, their path took them not to the soldiers barracks, but a little ways further down to the prison where they kept hostages. Why would he need to be here? If they had taken someone prisoner, it was out of his hands as to what befell them.

"Reimi, what exactly is going on?" Robin asked as they stood by the prison entrance.

"Someone appeared at the border gates not too long ago. They were carrying a note that had the crest of House Ylisse that requested entry into Ferox."

"The crest of House Ylisse...?" Robin muttered to himself. Did Chrom send someone along to help after his departure?

"Ordinarilly we would have allowed them passage, but they said something that may be of concern to you." Reimi knocked on the heavy door for permission to enter the building. As the door opened, she stepped aside to let Robin in first. "They demanded to see Morgan."

The tactician's heart nearly jumped from his chest when he heard that. Now he was really curious as to what was going on. The timing was way too perfect for something like this. Perhaps an assassin came to make sure the job that the Risen started was finished? Whatever it was, he was going to make damn sure to get the answer.

"Say'ri, I want you to come with me." Robin looked to the swordswoman and spoke with a serious tone. "I'm going to see if this person can be trusted. If they do or say anything suspicious, then on my word, cut them down."

Say'ri nodded and followed the man inside. It was probably not in their best interest to assume the worst so early, she figured. Even so, she understood where he was coming from. His daughter was hurt and some unknown outsider wanted an audience with her that she could not provide. Cautionary measures had to be taken, but she hoped that no blood would be spilled because of Robin's overprotectiveness.

When they walked inside, Robin and Say'ri were escorted by the prison warden. According to him, the aforementioned prisoner was currently the only occupant in the buildiing. It wasn't very often that people were kept as hostages in Ferox. Most enemies faced these days were either Risen or Grimleal cultists, and both were cut down without mercy.

"There he is. He said he was willing to cooperate. Even voulentarily handed over his weapon when we took him in." The warden pointed to the one person sitting on the bed of the cell. Their limbs weren't shackled, so perhaps they truly meant no harm.

"I will take it from here. Please give us some privacy." Robin looked to the warden, who nodded in response and left them to do what they would.

In the cell, the person remained still on their bed, head bowed and the rest of them covered by their thick brown cowl from their travels through the harsh snowfields. The voices just beyond the walls of their cell lead them to sit up straight so they could properly address the people who he hoped would bring them to Morgan. From the dimly lit halls, two figures emurged from the slightly lit darkness. The only light that was provided was the rays of the moon peeking through the bared window high above their bed, so it wasn't very easy to immediately identify whoever would be their visitor.

Footsteps coming from just before the bars of the cell signaled the hostage to the people that came for him. After hearing the metalic click of the door being unlocked and the scrapping of the iron as the bars slid together whilst opening it, they lifted their head up to see who it was that came for them.

The figures of the two people that arrived immediately struck a chorde within them. The one with unique and unmistakable white hair and a dark cloak of unknown origins, and the other who wore traditional Chon'sin armor with a particular fur lining about her neck. They were familiar indeed.

Once inside, Robin closed the cell door behind him. An extra precaution in case this individual had any funny ideas. "I'll be direct: What is it that you want with my daughter." Robin said sternly. He made sure to place emphasis on his last two words.

"I-I assure you, sir, my intentions are not as sinister as you may think." The person stammered. The presence of the people before them was staggering. One would think by the way Robin had spoken to them, it was a sign of being intimidated, but that was not the case at all. Under the shade of their hood, a smile was on their face, although they tried their best to hide it so as not to arouse any more suspision

Say'ri's eyes narrowed at the cloaked person. She picked up on it the second they spoke; their dialect. They had an accent that matched someone who's first language was that of Chon'sin. Her own accent. The only other person who had such a manner of speaking in the army was her brother.

"Speak your name..." The swordswoman interjected. Robin was slightly surprised by the odd forwardness Say'ri was taking, but allowed her to speak.

"I am Lin'fan." The person replied.

"Okay then, Lin'fan," Robin took control of the conversation again. "I was told you were granted access to Ferox because you had a letter with the Exalt's seal. How did you get that? Forgery, perhaps?"

"Fie, sir. Such a method would be dishonest and cowardly."

"Maybe you were given approval by Chrom? If that's the case, why would you want to see Morgan and not report to me?"

"I did not recieve that seal from Lord Chrom either. Please allow me to explain." Lin'fan began to shrink into his prison bed. Just the way he was being spoken to truly did bring on a surge of intimidation. "I had gotten that seal from Princess Lucina. You are familiar with her, yes?"

"Lucina?" Robin repeated. He briefly mulled over his thoughts. "The only way you could have gotten something like that is if you knew Lucina was already a member of the Ylissean royal family. But... the only people who know that are..."

"Heh, the stories of you ring true. You really are one to catch onto details so quickly."

"I see. You're a child from the future."

"I am." Lin'fan stood up from his bed and pulled his brown hood down over his head. His face was actually very familiar. Lin'fan looked almost exactly like Morgan! He had more masculine features, like a broader jawline. He also had noticably different eyes, ones that looked like Say'ri's. On top of all of that, they also had white hair that framed their face, again almost in the exact same style as Morgans hair. The one difference being that Lin'fan had the back of his hair tied into a small ponytail.

"It brings me so much joy to see you again, Father, and you as well, Mother." 

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone followed me here from FF.net, they'll surely notice that this chapter is significantly longer than the original chapters which I uploaded before migrating here. The reason for that is because this chapter is a mashup of about 2 and a half other chapters I wrote up. I decided to just compile them all into one comprehensive chapter because for one, the time lapse between chapters is very short and doesn't really break the flow if I just pieced them together. For two, It'd be ri-goddamn-diculous if I just pissed away two weeks of non-smut chapters because of the way I handle my schedule. So I just pushed two together to make one big chapter, and I took part of the upcoming chapter and tacked it into the end as a sort of "sequel hook" so that even old readers will find something new. 
> 
> I do hope that despite the unnatural length of this chapter, readers will enjoy it all the same, even if it is a break from the huge fuckfest that is this series. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, when I was tossing up the "Healing" tag for this chapter, I notice there's a tag for "Magic Healing Vagina". All I have to say on that is... Why?


End file.
